


Day 16

by MyShipLife



Series: Christmas Countdown [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipLife/pseuds/MyShipLife
Summary: Alec bakes too many Christmas cookies so he shares them with Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Christmas Countdown [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036347
Comments: 19
Kudos: 65





	Day 16

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Today is a bit short, I'm sorry. I got some news during the day that were pretty bad and I don't feel like pushing myself tonight.
> 
> I tried to make it light and funny, I hope it translates that way.
> 
> Enjoy.

Alec was waiting for the elevator his arms filled with grocery bags. He had bought everything he needed to bake the cookies his sister had asked for. Since his parents couldn’t be there this year, he took it upon himself to make sure that his siblings would still enjoy Christmas. And if it included baking cookies, so be it. He climbed into the elevator but just before the door closed, he heard someone call for it form the other side. Since both his hands were full, he just slipped his foot through the doors and maybe a second later, he was met with the sight of one of his neighbors. Not any neighbor. Magnus Bane. Magnus had moved to the building a few months after Alec. They talked when they met like this but nothing more. And Alec would have wanted to talk some more because the guy seemed to be around his age, and absolutely gorgeous.

“Hi Alec, thanks for the elevator.”  
“Hi Magnus. You’re welcome, I was just scared I was going to make something fall…”  
“What are you planning?”  
“Cookies.”  
“For the whole building?”  
“No, for my siblings.”  
“How many do you have?”  
“Three.”  
“Hum… seems like you’ll be living on cookies for months then.”  
“Are you sure? I took my mom’s recipe with me.”  
“Did she say the number of cookies it would give?”  
“No. You really think I have a lot?”  
“From the looks of it, I’d say you’re in for at least 200.”  
“No! I wanted to do something like 50 because my brothers eat but still…”  
“You could always cut the recipe in half and see how many come out?”  
“I just might. Thanks Magnus.”  
“I’d say if you’re missing something, come knock on my door but I guess you’re covered.”  
“I guess so too.”

Just then the elevator dinged to announce Alec’s floor, which was three below Magnus’.

“Have fun!”  
“Thanks, I’ll try. Goodnight Magnus and Merry Christmas.”  
“Goodnight Alec, Merry Christmas to you too.”

Alec entered his apartment and put everything on the counter. He decided to follow Magnus’ advice and cut the recipe in half. It was 6pm when he started making the dough. He got to cutting it at 8pm. He realized, after 3 batches, around an hour later, that he probably still had another 6 batches. At 1am, he was finally done with cooking. A quick estimate gave him around 120 cookies. He chuckled and went to bed after cleaning everything.

The next morning was Saturday and Alec was extremely glad not to be working. He prepared bags of cookies for his siblings, kept some for his own apartment, and made another bag filled with around 20 cookies. He grabbed his bag and went to the elevator. When he arrived on the desired floor, he went to knock on the door. He certainly wasn’t ready for the sight that welcomed him. Magnus opened the door in a burgundy shirt and yoga pants. Judging by the way his chest moved with each breath, he probably was working out when Alec knocked.

“Morning Magnus. Sorry I feel like I interrupted.”  
“You did, but that’s fine, it’s only workout. What can I do for you Alec?”  
“You were right. I cut the recipe in half and still baked more than a hundred cookies.”  
“Now you know. Have you thought of writing down the number of cookies you made? For future reference.”  
“I have. It seemed like an important info to keep.”

Magnus chuckled at this and Alec relaxed a bit. He lifted the bag of cookies and handed it to Magnus.

“I brought you some. I still had way too many anyway.”  
“That’s nice of you Alec, thank you.”

Magnus took the bag and smiled at Alec. It looked like he was thinking about something, until he opened his door a little more.

“Would you like to come in for coffee? We have cookies to go along.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you some more.”  
“Don’t worry, I was almost done. I might just go and change into something more appropriate for a coffee.”  
“Don’t mind me, you can stay like this if you’re comfortable. I see way more everyday anyway.”

Alec hadn’t paid attention to what he had said until he saw Magnus smirk.

“Get your head out of the gutter. I’m a physical therapist.”  
“I didn’t know that.”  
“I tend to keep it quiet. Usually, when you tell people you’re a therapist, they begin telling you about where they hurt and ask for advice. And I love my job, I really do, but sometimes, I’d like the first question to come after my job wasn’t: can you do something for this?”  
“That’s definitely not the first question that comes to mind. I would never have pictured you working in the medical field though.”  
“Really? What did you think I was doing?”  
“I don’t know. Teaching? I thought of law at some point but you never wear suits so I ruled it out. I wondered at some point if you could model… but I never saw you on any ad or whatever.”  
“You’ve given it a lot of thought…”  
“I have. What about you? Have you thought of what I might be doing for a job?”  
“Something in fashion, for sure. You’re always so well-dressed, and your make-up and hair are usually perfect.”  
“Not too bad. I’m editor in chief for one of the biggest fashion magazines.”  
“I’ll ask my sister then. She follows fashion a lot. I’m glad I was close enough.”  
“You’re better than I am at this. So, do you want some coffee?”  
“Sure.”  
“Would you prefer tea?”  
“Oh no, coffee is perfect.”  
“Anything to go with it?”  
“A cup?”  
“Your humor is abysmal.”  
“My youngest brother is 18. Let’s just say we’re barely out of shitty jokes.”  
“That’s a lot of age difference.”  
“He wasn’t exactly planned. And it’s only ten years.”  
“True.”  
“Or was it your sneaky way of asking for my age?”  
“Maybe it was. I just need to find a way to ask about your relationship status without it being too obvious.”  
“Hmm this is a tough one. I don’t know. Maybe you could just start by inadvertently dropping yours and hope that I reciprocate.”  
“That’s not a bad idea. I guess I am a bit out of practice. My last relationship was a few years ago. It’s never easy going back to single, am I right?”  
“That’s for sure. My last relationship ended last year and I still haven’t found a way to ask someone out without sounding weird.”  
“Really? You seem like something super secure.”  
“I am not. Really not.”  
“You could always ask someone after kindly bringing him cookies on a Saturday morning, while he offers you coffee.”  
“I could. Do you think it would work?”  
“Highly probable. He’s a big fan of cookies so…”  
“But wouldn’t that mean that he’d only be interested in the food?”  
“Nah. That’s just the starting point. I’m sure he’s super interested in the handsome man who baked them too.”  
“Good to know.”

Magnus put a cup of coffee in front of Alec and they started drinking. After a few seconds, Alec lifted his head.

“Hey Magnus?”  
“Yes?”  
“Would you maybe like to go out? With me… on a date?”  
“I’d really like that Alec.”

Alec smiled and nodded. They resumed drinking their coffee and ate the cookies Alec had brought. 

“Hey Alec?”  
“Yes?”  
“Have I told you that my shoulders hurts?”  
“Now you’re just trying to get a massage out of me…”  
“Is it working?”  
“Probably.”


End file.
